


Friendship

by Aaronlisa



Category: Being Erica
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-20
Updated: 2011-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-14 21:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaronlisa/pseuds/Aaronlisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>General spoilers for Season Three. They're past being just a patient and her therapist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rodlox](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=rodlox).



After three years of therapy, their relationship changed. It was a subtle shift, one that Erica couldn’t pinpoint when it exactly happened. They had gone from being a doctor and patient to something more. She cared about him and she knew that Dr, Tom cared about her. There was nothing inappropriate about their relationship but when she looked to him for guidance or answers at times, she wasn’t asking him as her therapist but as her friend. She respected his opinion just as she had respected the opinions of Judith and Ethan.

After three years, she wasn’t asking him to tell her what she should do but she was asking him to help her to find her way on her own as any friend would ask of a friend. And despite a few rough patches over the year, Erica knew that he cared about her just a little more than a therapist should care about their patient. Maybe in that sense it was somewhat inappropriate for a therapist and a patient to be friends but it wasn’t as if they’d ever go to Goblins after a session and have a coffee together or anything like that.

Still there was something different about their relationship, something that she appreciated and she thought that maybe after her therapy was finally finished, successfully completed maybe she would ask him out for a cup of coffee.

((END))


End file.
